The New Girl, Will She Be My Savour?
by Joe Rachael Bruce
Summary: Lilly had the life, she had everything, untill her father died. then she became depressed and was repelled. will Miley save her? Warning: liley! don't like don't read! New Chapter 2!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Hannah Montana nor The Characters associated.

Lilly was your average prep, she was popular, she loved pink, and she only wore designer clothes. Her friends were always there for her…or so she thought. One day she was walking home texting one of her friends and when she walked in her house found her mom crying. "What are you on about mom?"

She said. Her mom looked up and said "your father, he's dead"

After that she became one of the 'freaks' she always wore band tee shirts (black) and painted her nails black and she dyed her hair, she painted her room a neon green. Her friends all dumped her, her boyfriend included. So she was alone.

One day she found that she had to share her locker. The girl whom she had to share with was beautiful. She was kind of preppie but not enough to be called such. When Lilly saw her come up to look for her locker she saw that she had to share. "Hello, I'm Miley who are you?" she said. She had a very heavy southern accent. "I'm Lilly, but if you want to have friends here I'd suggest you don't make friends with me." Lilly said. She wanted to give the girl a fighting chance.

(Lilly's Pov)

"well," she began, "if this school is that shallow then I don't wanna be friends with them." Then she smiled. Oh she had the most beautiful smile. I couldn't help smiling back. I almost fainted right then and there. And from then on I knew that I loved this girl.


	2. while watching a movie

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Lilly's POV)

From then on we became good friends. I don't think she knew that I loved her. But we spent every minute together. It was awesome, she had all her classes with me but a few, but that was ok. I showed her where her other classes were as we went, in the process making me late but I didn't tell her that.

That Friday she asked her dad, at my request, to stay at my house. He said it was ok, but that my mom would have to take her home b/c he, obviously, didn't know where I lived. So I called my mom and she said that was fine, and thus we walked to my house.

"So, Miley do you wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked. I had no idea what she wanted to do. "Sure, where are your movies?" She said back. "Under the TV."

I said . She went over and chose _take the lead._ She pulled it out and saw that I hadn't opened it yet and went to put it back. "No, it's ok. We can watch it." I said. She opened it and put in the DVD player. I grabbed the popcorn and turned off the lights and we both got into bed and got comfy.

During the movie I kept glancing at Miley. She was concentrating really hard on the movie. The look on her face was simply breathtaking.

Mileys POV

All During the movie I would glance at Lilly. She was really cool. But I don't know if I can tell her I'm gay. And all through the movie I wanted to lean over and kiss her but I didn't. I thought that I saw her look at me but I wasn't sure because she looked away too quickly. I should tell her. But I don't wanna mess this up.

"Lilly I think you should that I'm gay"

Lilly POV

_Whoa! I have a slight chance! Yeah! But does she like me? Well she can't hate me b/c she is here, and became my friend but does she like me like me? Shut up and pay attention! _

"…and they hated me last year b/c of it and I really hope that you aren't like them and that you will stay my friend at the very least." She was saying. So I quickly said, "Yes of course we'll stay friends, I would love that." I smiled at her and she smiled back! Yeah she actually smiled back! Then she began to look nervous. "Do you think…" she started then stopped. Then she said "do u think that we could ever be more then friends?" Umm duh! I love you! "Well," I said. "If you wanted to be more then friends…." I tried to sound casual. Then I just said screw it! "That would make me the happiest person alive!" then it happened. She kissed me. She smiled at me and kissed me. It was like heaven. No, better then heaven, if u can imagine such a thing.

When she pulled back for air, I opened my eyes and smiled. I couldn't stop. I asked "where do we go from here?"

**A/N:** hehe I'm evil! does an evil laugh so if I get 5 new reviews then I'll post another chapter tonight 8/26/08 aiight?


	3. The accident

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

_She kissed me. She smiled at me and kissed me. It was like heaven. No, better then heaven, if u can imagine such a thing._

_When she pulled back for air, I opened my eyes and smiled. I couldn't stop. I asked "where do we go from here?"_

(Lilly pov)

She looked at me for a moment and said "where do you want this to go? I know what I want but I need you to tell me what you want" I thought about it for a fraction of a second. That was all the time I needed before saying "I want you to be mine." I smiled hugely as soon as she said "I want you to be mine too." and I kissed her again. We finished the movie both of us kind of confused b/c we didn't see the beginning. Then we went to bed.

(Miley pov)

That night I had a bad nightmare, about the reaction to Lilly and I being together. When I woke up I told her about it and she hugged me and said "don't worry Miley, we're going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you" and despite everything, I felt comforted. We both got up and went downstairs in our pajamas to find Mrs. Trescott making breakfast. It surprised me when Lilly said "wow, mom your actually making breakfast for once, who died?" her mom laughed and told her to just eat it.

(Lilly pov)

My mom was making fun of me, although I did deserve it b/c I was making fun of her too. My mom and I weren't the closest people in the world but we got along. And she knew that I liked Miley, and I glanced at her then at my mom and gave her the thumbs up sign and she looked happy for me. She clapped her hands and was smiling like an idiot, which got Mileys attention, causing her to say, "What happened?" she was smiling slightly which made me think she knew. My mom said "oh nothing," and laughed. What an idiot. I rolled my eyes and took my breakfast and Mileys and sat down at the table next to her. After we ate, we went back upstairs, and I said "we should get a shower." I grabbed clothes out of my dresser and set them on the bed. "You can go first." She nodded and took her bag in the bathroom with her. While she was in there I started thinking about how lucky I was that she was mine, and what people were going to think. Then I figured who cares. If they have a problem with it them that was their problem not ours.

(Miley pov)

I took my bag with me into the bathroom and started the shower. As I got undressed I started to think about stuff. They way Lilly talked she sounded like she wanted to take a shower with me, but I didn't want to say anything b/c we just started going out last night and I don't wanna rush anything, although she is a great kisser. I got into the shower letting the water pour over me, and I kept thinking about Lilly, which made me wet in a completely different way. And I felt my hands wandering over my body, and I closed my eyes, picturing that Lilly was in the shower with me, and that they were her hands that were roaming my body. Her hands went to my soft place and started to finger me. I moaned, not caring how loud I was. As she started to pump faster, I felt myself clenching up, and getting higher. As I came, I screamed her name. Then I heard someone come in and I looked out of the shower curtain to see her standing there. "What's wrong? I heard you yell for me" I blushed harder, b/c I knew that my face would already be a little red from my masturbation. I looked up at her and she looked confused and worried. "Nothings wrong. I don't wanna lie but it's kind of embarrassing" I could see that she realized what was going on from her face, and I blushed a little more. She said "oh, sorry for interrupting then" and stepped out.

(Lilly pov)

Wow, I feel like an idiot now. I heard her scream my name and I didn't realize that she wasn't in trouble. She was masturbating to me, which is very hot by the way. Now I'm kind of horny b/c of it and I can't do anything about it, b/c I don't want her to like walk in on me. And I can't ask her to help me, b/c that would be kind of rushing things.

(Miley pov)

I walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later fully dressed. I saw Lilly on the bed, and she looked deep in thought. I wonder what she is thinking about. I put a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about that." She looked up at me and said "oh no, don't be sorry. Its perfectly natural to masturbate." Her face turned a little red when she said 'masturbate', and I decided to play with her a bit. "Oh, do you masturbate then?" I smiled and put my hand on her thigh. She blushed hard and stuttered "u-u-umm some-t-t-times." I laughed. "Chill I'm just playing with you" I leaned over and kissed her, and she put her hand on my face. "I'm sorry I made you nervous." I said. She breathed, "its okay" and kissed me again. I smiled, she was an amazing kisser.

**A/N: ** I know that I've been gone for a while, b/c I had finals and was busy for summer. But I tried to make this as long as possible. Also the date on the chapter b4 is wrong, and


End file.
